leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sivir/@comment-24971427-20190105114041
When you look at Sivir's kit, you realize how she just falls short of so many adcs. In her entire kit, only one ability deals flat damage plus scaling. Other adcs have at least two. She's already weaker early game like that. She's short ranged and has no empowered autos save for attack speed. Even other adcs like Draven, Xayah, Kai'Sa and Miss Fortune have bonus damage AND attack speed in their kit. And she doesn't even get it until level 6! AND it has a 12 second cooldown! The damage isn't flat either, it scales off your AD so it has a heavy dependence on items. The bounce damage doesn't add more damage to a single target either. Even if it crits, that means you're rushing crit items with little ad. What are you gonna do about that? E gives no damage or attack speed, just mana and has a cooldown of 22 seconds. R gives no damage either! It's just movespeed. This one doesn't give any attack speed at all unless you're using W! W isn't even empowered when this is active. Am I gonna kill enemies by running in a circle around them? So her powerspike is heavily reliant on items and getting her ult. She has little base damage early on and adds little damage to single-targets. I've decided for Sivir to be useful, you need to build more ad and add CDR. She's reliant on spamming her abilities for safety and damage. She's also squishy and not very mobile, her passive is just not that good for kiting or dodging. Start with an Essence Reaver to solve your stupid mana problems with spamming W. Build Statik Shiv so you have some base damage to add to your pathetic kit. Third, build BOTRK. Gives you better healing, attack speed, damage, and kite. Feel free to swap it with Essence Reaver for a better start too. Afterwards, IE if you're ahead, GA or BT if behind and depending if they have a lot of burst and you can't block it or they can apply Grevious Wounds. Last item, build whatever. Maybe even Phantom Dancer for more crit. As long as it provides damage, you're good. For runes, I actually take Fleet Footwork because her early game trading is absolute garbage. I'd also take Overheal because you are squishy and this could help win trades. Alacrity because attack speed is good and you don't need to go overboard on heals and Coup De Grace cause duh. For the secondary tree, you could either go Sorcery or Inspiration. When going for Sorcery, options are Manaflow-Band/Absolute Focus and Gathering Storm. Free ad is always welcomed and manaflow-band is a bit situational but free mana for early game is not bad. For Inspiration, take Magical Footwear and Cosmic Insight. Not much debate about it, it's just better. Free boots will help you snowball and gives 10 extra move speed while Cosmic Insight lowers those cooldowns! It's perfect. And there you go. Better Sivir. If you wonder about the rune shards thing, it's attack speed, armor and adaptive force. Simple as that. Thank you for reading, bye bye.